Regeneration with alarming consequences
by Chloerules4eva
Summary: I'm not giving it away! Read it yourself! Come on, admit it, you're curious now... all you have to do is read...
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I had, hope you like it, OH! And don't forget to review.**

**Reviews are good :P**

* * *

The Doctor woke up with a groan.

For a moment, he lay on the TARDIS floor, thinking groggily.

'Oh God, what did I do this time?' He thought as he rolled onto his front to get up.

He couldn't remember what had happened in the last few hours at all, but it was probably related to alcohol from the way his head was pounding.

He felt like he'd died.

Surprisingly, something cushioned him as he rolled over, but he dismissed it as he got up.

Rising to his feet, his stomach lurched, and he heard a sharp intake of breath.

He froze.

It sounded female.

He spun around, but no one was there.

He was alone in the TARDIS.

'Just my imagination.' He decided.

Exhausted, he stumbled in the direction of his bedroom.

Oddly, the ceiling of the corridors seemed a lot higher up, but he was too tired to worry over this.

Opening the door, he threw himself across the room and landed squarely on his bed.

And shot straight up again.

He'd heard it again, that sound.

Clambering off the bed, he looked around... and was shocked.

There stood, staring at him with equal astonishment, none other than Rose Marion Tyler.

She was different. So much so than when he'd last seen her, leaving her behind with his human clone on Bad Wolf Bay.

For one thing, she seemed so much older. Particularly her eyes... such a sad and world weary story behind them.

A story of loss and heartache, which it broke the Doctor's hearts to see.

But it was still undeniably her.

They were still her heart melting chocolate brown.

Amazed, the Doctor took in her hot flushed cheeks, glowing on her milky skin.

His eyes ran across her soft lips, and a gentle jaw line the Doctor loved so much.

It was her. It was his Rose.

The only woman he would, and could, ever love.

His eyes reluctantly left her beautiful face and travelled upwards.

To his surprise, her blonde hair had been replaced with red locks.

It looked as though meeting Donna had inspired her to change.

In a strange exotic way, it suited her. Like a tan suited most people after they'd been on holiday.

He wondered if she'd keep it, and decided he liked her this way.

It would be a bit like having Donna back too.

He opened his mouth to speak, and so did she.

She noticed at the same time he did that the other had something to say, and both laughed.

'Great minds think alike.' He thought cheerfully, his eyes brimming with overwhelmed tears.

Her eyes were too, and the Doctor watched as a stray tear slid down her cheek.

"Rose." He said, but to his astonishment she said it too.

He frowned in puzzlement, and so did she.

"Rose?"

Again, she'd spoken at the same time he had.

Now he knew something was wrong.

"Rose?! What it is, what's wrong?!"

Again, she'd repeated him, her lips moving in exact synchrony with his.

He began to feel cold, recalling the events on the planet midnight.

Was this the same thing?

He stepped closer to her, and she mimicked his movement.

Startled, he stepped back, and so did she.

Now he was terrified. What had happened to her?!

He reached out his hand, his eyes holding hers, and she reached out hers too.

All he had to do was take her hand, and it would be ok...

But their hands did not meet, they probably never would again.

Instead his finger tips met a hard, cool surface…

And it all clicked into place as he looked down at his own hand...

He jumped, and so did Rose.

But of course she did, because it wasn't Rose.

It was him.

He was looking in a mirror.

"Oh my..." He said, horrified. "No! No no, NO!"

To his horror, he recalled his feelings on waking up...

He felt like he'd died.

He had.

"Oh my God!" He yelled. "I've REGENERATED." His eyes widened. "Into ROSE!" His eyes widened still. "Into GINGER Rose!!!"

And he promptly collapsed to the ground in horror, the mirror image doing likewise.

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God..." He said over and over and over again.

After ten minutes, he eventually began to calm down and try to think rationally.

For a moment he felt a wince of disappointment.

For a moment there, he had truly believed she had returned.

Another tear slid down the cheek of the girl in the mirror, but not a happy one, far from it.

The Doctor trembled, and forced himself to focus at the problem at hand.

Ok, ok, so what exactly happened?

He thought back to the last he'd been... himself.

He'd just left Donna behind with her family; he'd walked over to the console...

Ok, and then he'd... no, first the TARDIS had...

"What happened?" He asked aloud, recognising sadly that he spoke with Rose's perfect voice.

'Struck some turbulence, you hit your head.' The TARDIS reminded him. 'Remember?'

"What a way to go." The Doctor thought with embarrassment. "A blow to the head? Not as dramatic as I'd thought it would be... But still doesn't explain the Rose thing, or the red hair!!!"

'You were holding something in your hand.' The TARDIS reminded him gently.

The Doctor's hearts faltered.

He'd found two hairs on the console. Insignificant, dead hairs, two of thousands more... but not to him.

One blonde, and the other red.

They could only have belonged to the two most important women he'd ever been forced to loose.

Those two little strands he'd held had affected his regeneration, the DNA imprinting on his when his own genes began to change.

Looking in the mirror again, the reflection winced.

He wouldn't need pictures or memories any more.

Those two women he loved so dearly, in different ways, would always be staring back at him now.

Always with him, that was a comfort at least.

Oddly though, it was still him, in a way. Usually his personality changed with the body.

To his relief he still felt like regeneration number 10.

Just... with a few drastic changes.

"Hmmm." She thought aloud. "Oh, new teeth, that IS weird." She ran a tongue over her teeth. "Blimey, wonkier than my last set of nashers."

She bit her teeth together, and examined them in the mirror.

A trip to the dentist wouldn't go amiss.

She looked in the mirror one last time, and slowly took in every angle as she got back to her feet.

"Huh, this isn't so bad." She said, turning sideways and bouncing up and down. "A little extra weight topside, but I think I'll get used to it."

But boy it was going to be harder than his other regenerations.

* * *

**Don't worry, this isn't finished. I intend to include another chapter, which I've already started, just introducing some of the problems the new Doctor will have to deal with now he's female, mwhahahahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is it, FINALLY :P**

* * *

Adjusting to life as a girl for a Time lord who'd been male for over 900 years was tricky, especially when the Doctor kept thinking of himself as a 'him'.

That had earned him a few strange glances when he'd wandered casually into the men's loos.

He'd had one moment of panic when he'd approached the urinal, and realised with horror he was missing his manhood.

To the point where he'd even began frantically searching the floor around him.

He'd quickly remembered that he was no longer male however, and been instantly relieved... until he noticed three blokes staring at him like he was mentally challenged.

This was probably true, come to think of it.

He made a note to avoid those locations in future…

Dressing had been a challenge too.

His favourite suit just didn't... well, suit him anymore, was one way to put it, not to mention the jacket was so long it tripped him up and the sleeves were a nightmare rolling up.

He'd even tries on a few of his older outfits, even going so far as to pick up a celery stick he'd once used as an accessory, but nothing went.

Not even the leather jacket; the red hair only brought back images of Donna laughing at the very idea of the Doctor in leather.

He'd then rummaged in Rose's old room, and found some nice things, including make-up, which the Doctor examined with interest.

He'd never really understood the concept...

Why did females need war paint?

He'd asked Rose once, but she'd told him to bugger off.

Quite right too.

He then dressed up, trying to copy what Rose had worn on occasions but to his horror received a lot of unwanted attention when chasing alien signals down the street.

Wolf whistles and bad chat up lines were one thing when aimed at your beloved companion, but when aimed at you, it was just disturbing.

Increasingly so when the Doctor realised he did not share his companion's taste in men.

'Good god I'm a lesbian', she'd realised with horror, before being distracted by rampaging aliens.

It's not that it really mattered, he'd made a point never to get involved with anyone, not even with Rose, the Doctor thought sadly, so why should it matter what his sexuality was?

Didn't matter at all! ....

Running was also a problem. She wasn't quite used to running with extra weight, not to mention the fear that she'd go crashing into walls with the momentum of her 'basoomas', as she amusingly referred to them, a word he'd picked up from some Georgia Nicolson books.

Since trekking through the chaos of Rose's old room looking for clothes, she'd picked up a few of her old books, which were an interesting read and insight into the female mind.

(For some bizarre reason he favoured the Twilight books, but continued to scoff at Bella; she was nothing on _his_ Rose.)

He'd managed to find some bras that helped with the running, but found them more interesting to use firing as slingshots then actually wearing, although knickers proved a better shot.

He'd even amusingly loaded his bigger-on-the-inside pockets with various underwear he'd nicked from Rose's drawers and gone to meet Robin Hood.

He didn't think he'd ever seen as funny a sight as the look on Robin and his Merry Mens' faces when he'd challenged them to a shooting contest, armed with the contents of every _La Senza_ in Britain.

He hated to think of all the painful ways Rose would kill him if she ever found out he'd used her delicates as weapons, but as he reassured himself, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

The worse thing (or maybe the second worse thing the Doctor reconsidered) was meeting up with Jack, and explaining what had happened. If he'd thought Jack was bad enough flirting when he was in his previous incarnation, he'd been terribly mistaken.

He'd never regretting helping out Torchwood more, when one of his best friends had been constantly staring at his chest, making worse chap up lines then ever before, and winking constantly.

At one point when she asked Gwen how she coped with the backbreaking basoomas, Jack had smugly offered to carry them around for her.

Trying not to ruin their once great friendship, she attempted to put up with the ridiculous behaviour, but eventually drew the line when Jack pointed his two _loaded_ guns at the Doctor's 'melons' and continuously made shooting noises.

It made the Doctor become more and more unnerved by the second.

He was beginning to think his older incarnation had been slightly unhinged to take on Captain Jack Harkness, and took to throwing apologetic glances at Gwen and the others whenever Jack did anything else stupid.

This was a regular occurrence.

Well, it was his fault they were stuck with him after all!!!

If there was one thing the Doctor learnt out of that particular visit, it was that genetically, the Tyler and Noble slap **were** compatible, and if anything, when both genes joined together they created a _'super slap'_ of sorts.

She would have been ecstatic if it weren't for the fact Jack instantly keeled to the floor like he'd been shot.

Fortunately Owen had assured her he'd wake up in no time.

For a few horrifying minutes, she thought she'd made enemies of Torchwood again by accidentally killing their Captain!

She stuck around to make sure he did eventually wake up before leaving pretty sharpish.

"Wait! You forgot to give me a goodbye kiss!" Jack yelled as she dashed outside.

"Forget it Jack!" She yelled before leaping into her wonderful TARDIS and immediately setting course for the vortex.

It would be a while before she visited Torchwood again.

Preferably after her next regeneration.

She cringed when she suddenly remembered Jack was **immortal**.

Would she ever be shot of the pervert?

No, probably not, if the next mission was anything to go by.

Being hit on by the Universe's oldest resident, the Face of Boe, was a nauseating experience.

The next day passed normally however, until she suddenly got a horrible stomach ache.

It carried on throughout the morning.

At first she tried to ignore it, but eventually, groaning, she pulled her knees up to the chest.

It felt like someone was grinding her insides around in a blender.

It wasn't until she heard nature calling that she realised what was happening.

There were some real down sides to being female, but this was definitely the worst.

* * *

**Review or I will set Captain Jack on you. **

**Actually, you'd like that**

**In fact, I'll set the Face of Boe on you!!!! :P**


End file.
